Algún día
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Encerrado, solo susurra estar arrepentido y murmura por las noches "Algún día nos podremos encontrar".


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo la trama.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

* * *

 _ **Algún día nos podremos encontrar**_

* * *

El reloj digital marca las tres de la madrugada segundos después el teléfono fijo sonó despertando al inquilino, con más cansancio que con fastidio se levantó a atender la llamada. Podría ser algo de importancia.

Respondió en tono adormilado, sin embargo, no escuchaba nada más que murmullos, después aquel molesto tono que se deja al colgar. Deja el teléfono en su lugar.

Vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación y se cubre con las sabanas. Al amanecer, con la mente más despejada recuerda esa extraña llamada y ahora se cuestiona quien podrá haber sido o tal vez simplemente fue una broma.

Siendo parte de su vida rutinaria toma una ducha, desayuna, se viste, cepilla sus dientes y con la vestimenta correspondiente sale en dirección a su trabajo; no sin antes tomar un portarretrato, acariciar el marco y besar la imagen de una mujer de labios pintados de rojo y ojos de un peculiar color; un color odiado en esa ciudad por ser signo de odio contra alguien quien ahora con el pasar de las décadas debió ya de ser olvidado.

Llega el atardecer el cielo es adornado por el arcoíris que dejo la lluvia, uno de esos colores le recuerda a su querida. Suspira con nostalgia. La extraña.

Recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez: zapatos de piso negro, calcetas a la altura de las rodillas, vestido rojo y pelo color naranja sujeto en media coleta atada en un moño rojo. Le pareció tan graciosa que se dirigió a molestarla. — Hey, no quisieras venir, te cuento un secreto sobre tu apariencia— La vio y se sintió enmudecer. Salió corriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas, escondiéndose en la primera esquina. No supo que fue esa sensación. De algo estaba seguro, la odio y no quiso volver a verla, temía sentir lo mismo.

Su destino no era ese ya que al parecer al tiempo le encantaba molestarlo cuando ambos se reunieron sin saber en la misma calle, fuera de un establecimiento de comida que abría exactamente a la misma hora que sin querer llegaron a reunirse. El solo maldijo en su mente haciendo una mueca que la dueña confundió con una seña de nerviosismo; supuso que estaban avergonzados por su cita. Sin preguntarles los sentó en una mesa destinada para las parejas.

La chica sin darle importancia hablo con naturalidad provocando más odio en el con ella. La joven hablaba sin parar, impidiéndole que él hablara y por ende que se negara cuando era llevado a un mirador. Ella quería ver las estrellas, su favorita: la luna.

Cuando aquella noche la vio a la cara sin prejuicios su perspectiva cambio. Es como si la noche lo hubiera hechizado; ahora le parecía linda y su odio disminuyo; ahora le avergonzaba su cercanía y él dispuesto a vencer sus temores se aventuró a acercarse y conocerla más que nadie.

Tiempo después dejo de serle linda para ahora catalogarla como una chica sexi; ahora su chica y de nadie más. Deseaba tomarla para sí mismo. Bien sabia lo egoísta que parecía.

Nadie se la podía quitar o al menos alguien mortal.

Le pareció ver un espejismo; uno del más allá.

— ¿Lo sientes, verdad? Todo el día pienso en tu amor.

El tiempo ya no regresa, lo sabe. Aun así quiere que ella regrese

Aun con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar, una ilusión y anhelo infantil por su parte

Observa las estrellas y recuerda cuando comparaba su brillo con el amor de su vida. " _Ellas a tu lado palidecen"._ Recuerda haberle dicho en varias ocasiones; su expresión siempre era la misma y el la encontraba diferente, pero no para extinguir su amor por ella, al contrario, el incendio, -siendo el pseudo que le dio al amor- en su corazón aumentaba

Desea alcanzarte y formar su mundo ideal, simplemente una utopía, sueños de un loco pues la parte cuerda de su conciencia le recuerda que es imposible, solo es un espejismo.

Y aun considerándose loco quiera volver a estar a su lado, ser parte de ese espejismo, decirle que se ve sexi solo para hacerla sonrojar como él lo hacía cuando apenas la conoció.

Esa madrugada, después de aquel misterioso llamado que pertenecía al antiguo celular de su prometida; Brick Him fue hallado por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo encerrado en su habitación gritando eufóricamente estar al lado del amor de su vida.

— El día ha llegado. Por fin nos hemos encontrado— No dejaba de gritar. Apunto clavarse un cuchillo en el abdomen fue detenido. El hombre dio aviso de la situación de su compañero, lo considero que cayó en la locura. Fue llevado para que se le realizaran los estudios correspondientes.

Posteriormente.

Encerrado, solo susurra estar arrepentido y murmura por las noches "Algún día no podremos encontrar"

* * *

 **A/N:** Este fic pudo contener o contiene errores ortográficos. Esto se debe a posibles "dedazos" u otro motivo y no lo revise con detalle, una disculpa por eso.


End file.
